Rainy Day
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Sam and Freddie get stranded during a rain storm. Can one little shower bring the two closer together? One-shot -Seddie-


**A/N - **Just a one-shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

><p>The rain pelted the window loudly. Sam blasted her music just as loudly, and each time Freddie turned it down, she'd slap his hand and turn it back up. Eventually he gave up. He needed to concentrate on driving, not the blond-headed demon in his passenger seat.<p>

"Why couldn't I just ride back with Carly?" Sam whined for the fifth time. Freddie almost didn't hear her over the radio. He heard her well enough to groan. She glanced over at him with a sour expression. "What?"

"Carly took Gibby, Spencer and all the boxes, Sam." He stopped a red light, and turned to look at Sam for a moment. "Is it that bad to drive back from one convention with me?"

"Yes!" Sam cried dramatically, smacking the dashboard with emphasis. "I can't stand to be in here with all these nub fumes."

"Well, do you think you function well enough through my fumes to get the road map out of the glovebox?" Freddie smarted sardonically. Sam stuck her tongue out at him but obliged.

"We're not lost are we?" Sam asked as she unfolded the road maps for Seattle. "Because if we're are, it's your fault."

"Can you just find where we are?" Freddie said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as he pulled off the road onto the commuter lot and shutting off the engine but allowing the radio to still play. "We just pulled of South Cloverdale Street."

Sam searched for a few minutes. She shuffled through several of the maps. Freddie watched her, tapping at the steering wheel along with the beat of the song playing. Her brow furrowed after a while. "Uh... Freddie, we're not even in Seattle."

"Where are we?" Freddie asked, leaning over to see what Sam was looking at.

"White Center."

"Wow... We are out far." Freddie said in an incredulous tone. Suddenly pain shot up his shoulder. Sam had socked him in the arm with a grimace on her face and an icy glare. "Sorry." He muttered. "Can you get us home?"

"I think. It looks like if we take this street and get on the highway, we can get back to Bushwell Plaza." Sam traced the route with her finger. Freddie nodded.

"Just tell me where to go," Freddie smiled at her and turned the key in the ignition. the engine roared to life but only for a moment. The engine didn't actually turn over but sputtered loudly.

"What just happened?" Sam snarled, her tone unfriendly.

"I think we're out of gas." Freddie whispered, already cringing for the inevitable slap, or punch, or even bite. "I'll call Carls and tell her what..." Sam was starting at her phone, her left eye twitching. "No service," She snarled, chucking her phone at her feet.

"My phone doesn't have service either." Freddie said but he set his phone back down.

"What now?" Sam asked, sounding small and vulnerable. She peered out at the rain that was still pounding around the car.

"We walk."

Sam protested but finally she gave in, under the condition that Freddie promised to buy her bacon. Freddie promised her it just so she'd stop asking and behave. She was already attempting to get on his nerves.

"Mama wasn't built to last in the rain." Sam muttered angrily as she and Freddie started down the road. The streets were actually starting to flood and their sneakers sloshed with each step. Soon Sam could hardly walk because of the weight of her shoes. She paused and started untying her shoes.

"Sam, keep on your shoes." Freddie deadpanned, holding her arm from untying the other shoe. "You'll regret taking them off later."

"Can I take off my shirt?" Sam snapped. Freddie turned to look at her with surprise and confusion. That's when he noticed it. Her shirt was extra large as it was, and had become a large bag but was also white. It had turned see-through in the rain.

"Not a good idea." Freddie laughed. He told her, "Take my hoodie."

"I can't."

"Sam, you took my bike once when you knew I'd need it to get to school. Once you stole thirty dollars from me that I needed to use to buy my mom a birthday present. I'm offering you my hoodie, and you're not taking it when you need it?" Freddie laughed, a wide smirk on his face.

"Thanks." Sam took the hoodie and slid it on. Freddie was more than grateful that she covered up. Honestly, he had never seen the appeal in wet t-shirt contests but, now he kind of did. Though he felt guilty for oogling Sam.

At that point they reached an intersection. "W-which way are we going?" Freddie asked, his teeth clattering since he gave up his hoodie. His black t-shirt stuck to him, and he debated parting with it but then he would be even colder.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked, her tone sincere.

"A little bit, but don't worry about it." Freddie told her as she studied the wet, soaked map. It sagged and Freddie had to help her hold it.

"I won't because you gave me your hoodie." Sam laughed maniacally. She paused, looking at his shaking. Her cruel smile faltered and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her confused, but didn't deny that she warmed him. "Better?"

Wrapping his arms around her in turn, he nodded against the top of her head which he tucked under his chin. They stayed like that for five minutes, enjoying not only the warmth but also the way their bodies curved into one another. Sam's petite form was like a puzzle peice that fit with Freddie's masculine one.

That was until the truck drove by. It shot out of the driving downpour and rode straight through a huge puddle. Even though Sam and Freddie were already a soaked, the water hit them like a wall. They broke apart, laughing.

"ASSHOLE!" Sam called after the truck, making an obscene gesture after the truck. Freddie forced her hand down but he was smiling the entire time. "Fredwad, he was an asshole..." Sam's voice trailed off when she realized that Freddie was still holding her hand, and their faces were inches apart.

They leaned in close, their lips brushing but barely. Before Sam could deepen the kiss, a wave crashed over them again. They jumped apart immediately. Freddie smirked, "Now, that truck driver is an ass." They both laughed.

"Let's continue walking." Sam offered and they headed off again. This time they walked a little closer but for no other reason than because more trucks kept barreling by. Yet maybe that was the excuse they were giving themselves.

The two of them changed direction heading back towards Seattle. "I'm sorry about all this."

"About what? You messing up? You getting us lost?" Sam smirked.

"I didn't mean too." Freddie said dejectedly. As if on instinct, he flinched away from her. "Sorry."

Sam looked at him a moment, puzzled. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Freddie asked, hooking his arm with hers and smiled at her.

Sam tore her arm from him. "Did you shy away from me?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you were going to hit me." Freddie said with a confused expression and watched Sam's pinched one.

Sam walked in silence, deep in thought. Freddie grabbed her elbow to keep her from stumbling over a fallen branch. The blonde didn't even notice, and didn't pull away either. They walked in that manner for about five minutes until Sam finally figured out what was going on in her head.

"Freddie, do you think all I do is hurt you?" She finally asked him.

"Most of the time." Freddie said with a bright smile.

"So that is all you think of me?" Sam spat all of a sudden, the anger unexpected.

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"That you don't like me or anything, you are just afraid of me."

"L-like you?" Freddie stammered. "Sam, I don't like you at all."

Sam turned red at that point, her anger visible. "Screw you, Benson."

"W-wait, Sam!" Freddie called after Sam but she had already run off. Freddie knew he could catch her but it would end in a beating. Frowning, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued the long trek home. That was when he realized that he didn't even have the maps. Well, if he remembered correctly, he jut had to turn at the second left and he'd be back in Seattle. He could get home from there.

His memory paid off. The turn led him right onto Main Street. From there, through the still pouring rain, he headed back to the Bushwell. Though now he regretted not retrieveing his hoodie before Sam ran off. Freddie wonder if she would keep it.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down his own street. In the distance he could see the building rising up above the others. He smiled, thinking of a warm bath and dry clothes. And maybe some hot tea to warm his icy insides. He felt as if he had swallowed a chunk of ice. But that might have just been because of Sam.

Then he saw her.

She stood under the awning over the entrance to the Bushwell. Her sopping wet hair clinging to her head, and a dry sweatshirt pulled over her own clothing. In her hands, she carried Freddie's hoodie. Freddie wondered how she got there so fast.

"I ran into Carly at the Groovy Smoothie. She gave me a ride back here and dry clothes." Sam told his, rushing forward and shoving the wet, red hoodie into Freddie's hands. "There." She said bluntly, before turning away from him again.

Freddie wouldn't have it though. His hand shot out and caught her. She turned to look back at him, and he dropped the hoodie in favor of using another hand to hold her. She turned to look at him and her steely expression softened to something vulnerable. "Wait, please."

"What, Benson?" Sam snarled, her expression almost feral.

"Hear me out," Freddie said, letting her go. She stood in front of him, waiting for his explaination. "I don't like you, Sam. At all. In any way."

"I get it. You don't like me." Sam returned, sadly.

"Sh. I'm not done. Don't interupt me." Freddie told her. The pain was clear on her face. "I don't like you, Samantha Pucket, because I love you. And not like I love Carly either. That kind of love is like a sister. With you, it's different. I want to hold you, and kiss you. I want to tell you that no matter what I'll be by your side. I want nothing more than to fall asleep beside you and wake up with you still there, and still loving me. Sam, I love you so much."

Silence fell over the two, with Sam staring into Freddie's eyes, searching. Finally, Sam smirked. "You are so corny."

Leaning in, their lips brushed again. It was hestitant at first but it got hungrier. Sam's tongue pressed against Freddie's lips and he allowed her access. They fought for dominance, as Sam's hands snaked around Freddie's neck and his hands came to rest on her hips. And not only were their kisses on lips but on necks and ears until throaty moans escaped each.

Finally they broke apart to find the rain had stopped and a few people venturing out. They both turned red as bricks at having been seen. Sam looked at Freddie full in the face with a bright smile. "Let's go upstairs and get you into some dry clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **It's up to you to decide what Sam meant by that last sentence. ;)


End file.
